


Discoteca Avada Kedavra’’

by Playboksmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ChicoxChico, M/M, Yaoi, harrypoter yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playboksmad/pseuds/Playboksmad
Summary: La discoteca Avada Kedavra, la mejor de la ciudad, las mas ruidosa, mas estruendosa, y con seis pisos, donde el sexto me invito mi querido amigo Ron, encontrándome con quien seria mi novio ahora mismo.
Relationships: Weasley x Harry
Kudos: 1





	Discoteca Avada Kedavra’’

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

'' Avada Kedavra '', la mejor discoteca de toda la ciudad de Londres, es la mejor discoteca por el simple hecho de que tiene todo en cada seis pisos, que ninguna discoteca ha logrado tener, quizás, mínimo, solo tres o dos pisos . Este en cambio es divino, tiene a todo tipo de gente, el primer piso normal, todos bailando, tomando, el DJ ahí arriba en el escenario, el segundo piso, chicos bailando en los caños mientras le ponen dinero, en el tercer piso, chicos desnudos bailando, y que son exclusivos ya para algunos clientes, mas tragos especiales solo para ese piso, y un baño '' especial '' para cierta gente, cuarto piso, ese son solo habitaciones cerradas por una simple cortina, donde están algunos famosos que quieren fiestas privadas, o hombres o mujeres que quieren sus fiestas de despedida privadas, el quinto piso, mas baile, todo tipo de tragos,

-Harry, ya termina de arreglarte, nos viene a recoger Gregory en tres minutos.

El grito proveniente de la sala del nuestro departamento por parte de Ron me ponía los pelos de punta de lo ansioso que puede ser el a veces.

-Agh, en verdad no sé qué le viste a esa cara de idiota de Goyle, Ron, -Me queje sorpresivamente nuevo al verlo sentado todo de cuero, bien arreglado con ligero aroma a menta viendo su celular.-no lo soporto. Nos molestaba en los primeros años, y tu todo regalado después de años sin verse apurándote como si fueras un objeto.

-Ya hablamos de este tema muchas veces. El cambio, bueno… no tanto, sigue siendo bruto, pero no conmigo. –Incluso inseguro lo defiende.

-Si si si.

En verdad era un tema incómodo para mí de tocar al ver algunas marcas en los brazos de mi amigo o en su cuello, lo que me daba curiosidad era el hecho de que no lo ocultaba, como si fuera normal esos moretones que se generaban después de ir al sexto piso donde Goyle podía ir, ya que a pesar de tener cara de idiota, no lo es del todo al ser dueño de un bufete de abogados en tan corta edad lo cual le permitía tener acceso a tal zona restringida en donde mi amigo nunca me dice que hay por '' códigos '', en verdad no lo entiendo, no es como si lo siguieran para ver que no diga nada del lugar para luego hacer algo malo, es estúpido, pero como sea, da lo mismo, solo hay que ir a divertiste.

-¿Cómo estás, cara rajada?

Lo primero que oigo al entrar al mugroso auto negro que cuesta más caro que todos mis años en la universidad, es su irritable voz en su estúpida cada.

-Bien, trol de mierda.

-Ya basta los dos.

Odio mi maldita cicatriz en mi frente, es horrible, un maldito, estúpido ‘’rayo’’ en mi frente, en mi frente, que horror, arruina todo mi rostro perfilado blanco, y opaca a mis hermosos y potentes ojos verdes salvajes que nadie ve por el estúpido hecho de mi cicatriz, que no importa lo que haga, es inevitable ocultarlo, mi cabello negro he indomable no basta para ocultarlo por un estúpido viento que lo deja ver o cuando me hago atrás el cabello cuando coqueteo, en verdad no, y menos maquillaje, me pica toda la maldita frente, aparte la porquería esa tiene relieve como un puto tatuaje 3D, si tan solo no hubiese subido a ese tobogán y lanzarme boca abajo para aparentar ser un delfín, no hubiese chocado con esa roca, que desgracia, en verdad sufro mucho.

-Deja de poner cara de afligido, Harry. Es solo una cicatriz, no es para tanto.

-Lo dices porque no tienes uno. Esto-Señale la porquería esa.-es una desgracia, arruina todo mi bello rostro, sufro mucho, Ron, tú más que nadie debes saberlo.

-Por favor, no exageres tanto, no seas dramático, ya madura, tienes veintisiete años, eres un profesor de niños, pon el ejemplo.

-Ya me imagino a él contándoles a sus estudiantes como se hizo su trágica cicatriz.

-Cállate, cara de mierda. Si tan solo mi tío Tom no me hubiese dado la idea de hacer esa estupidez yo no sufriría.

-Deja de echarle la culpa a los demás, y tú no sufres, Harry, ya deja de decir eso, no sufres, si te refieres a que algunos te miran, no es para tanto, aparte bien que le sacas provecho a esa cicatriz con algunos chicos diciendo que fue un trágico accidente, y-Giro a verme desde su asiento con su cabello rapado y su polera de arnés apretado haciéndole resaltar algunos músculos y sus piercing en sus pezones.-no vuelvas a dirigirte de esa forma a Gregory, y tú también, deja de burlarte de mi amigo, maduren los dos.

-Lo siento.

En esos coincidimos al decirle al mismo tiempo a Ron, nos miramos, y le saque la lengua cuando vi que en el volante puso su dedo de al medio, hijo de puta, imbécil.

-Harry, creo que por fin conocerás a Bill y a Charlie, vendrán mañana a mi cumpleaños, ya era hora.

-No entiendo. Son amigos desde niños, y ¿Harry no conoce a tus hermanos? -¿Y a este quien lo llamo? Ah, cierto, mi querido amigo.

-No es el único, Hermione y Draco tampoco los conocen. Es que ellos tienen muchos trabajos, viajan casi a todas partes y cuando tienen tiempo, es demasiado corto, vienen y se van, aparte cuando Harry se vino a vivir conmigo, se fue rápido para ir a la universidad, así que tampoco logro verlos a ninguno, pero aprovecharan de venir mañana, casi nunca están en mi cumpleaños ese mismo día, a veces vienen días o semanas después.

-Que bien, me agradaron mucho.

-Y ellos piensan lo mismo de ti, mi osito. –En verdad es una dicha ver a mi mejor amigo besándole la mejilla a ese tipo, bueno, más bien lamiéndosela.

Doble AGH, que melosos. Espera… espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-Espera, ¿El de la cara aplastada los conoce?

-Ya deja los insultos de lado, Harry, y si, los conoce, pero fue por accidente, estábamos en un bar en la noche y Bill estaba ahí con su banda, y Charlie afuera haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Un veterinario en la noche? Sí que le debe de gustar su trabajo para trabajar tan tarde. Nunca conoci a un veterinario que trabajara de noche.

-¿De habla? ¿Veterinario? –Goyle miro a Ron muy extraño, no entendí lo raro en lo que dije.

-Ya llegamos, bajemos, vamos.

No entendí la pregunta Goyle, pero todo lo que dice el, para mí es una estupidez, así que no lo tome tanta relevancia menos al ver la gran discoteca ante nosotros.

Podríamos hacer la gran fila que había afuera, pero en verdad Goyle tenía tanto dinero que compraba los boleto en línea, que no son nada baratos en verdad, así que pasamos por la segunda puerta donde no había ningún fila. Mostramos los boletos azules y pasamos al majestuoso lugar lleno de gente bailando, era una gran diversidad de personas, heterosexuales, gay, bisexuales, gente bailando sola, tomando los tragos que los meseros con mínima ropa servían en muy pequeñas botellitas completamente gratis. A pesar de lo entretenido del lugar no había más que eso, en cierto punto me gustaría ir más arriba, pero no tengo como, excepto Ron que subió junto con Goyle, aunque muchas veces me ha ofrecido subir con ellos me niego, no me gusta ser un mal tercio, aparte la cara de culo que pone el otro no lo soportaría ver todo el trayecto hacia arriba.

-¡Vamos, yo invito, Harry!

Ni si quiera había tomado y este pelirrojo ya estaba gritando desde arriba como loco, que vergüenza.

-¡No, estoy bien, enserio!

-¡Pero…!

Por suerte el idiota andante lo tomo del brazo no tan gentil y lo alejo del balcón o si no se hubiese ido de frente. Como me gustaría atreverme a preguntarle si este tipo en verdad no es bruto con él, pero me da cierto miedo su respuesta, lo veo tan enamorado de Goyle que no sabría qué hacer si me llega a decir que lo golpea y que más encima lo normalice, no sabría qué hacer, pero en lo que estaba seguro era que si vuelvo a ver que tenga moretones cuando baje de ahí, le preguntare directamente, y no me importa si se molesta.

-Oh, lo siento.

Sin querer choque con un lindo chico con rostro bonito, y cabello rubio, que lindo, lo quiero tener, o que él me tenga, no tengo preferencias.

Desde joven siempre he sabido que soy gay, cosa que no fue bien bienvenido cuando me confesé, mis padres no lo asimilaron rápido, mis tíos no me hablan desde ese día, en cambio mi primo, hasta el día de hoy me habla en secreto para no tener problemas con ellos que en verdad son unos jodidos. Mis padres con el tiempo, luego, bien, bien, bien lejano, cuando ya me había graduado de la universidad me volvieron hablar, pero durante ese tiempo me fui a vivir con Ron a su casa que no les importo mi condición sexual, de hecho decían que lo sospechaban, pero se apenaron cuando les dije que no estaba interesado en Ron en sentido romántico, fue chistoso ver el rostro de inconformidad cuando sus padres dijeron que era obvio que no me iba a fijar en él, fue de puta madre en verdad. Luego de eso me di cuenta no soy ni activo, ni pasivo, versátil, así llaman a los que no les importa si dar o recibir, es que en verdad no caigo en eso estereotipos de pasivos o activos, esa mierda no va conmigo, a pesar de que muchos me han dicho que parezco activo, y pocos pasivo, pero no me interesa en verdad, solo me gusta el sentir del placer, esa sensación de clímax que solo hay en el sexo, nada mejor que eso en verdad.

-¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito. –Fui el valiente en invitarlo primero, espero que no me pida un trago caro, no tengo tanto dinero en la tarjeta.

-Claro.

Fuimos a la barra y el pobre barman estaba casi colapsado junto cuando llegaron dos chicas ayudarlo.

-¿Qué desean?

-Un tequila margarita, ¿y tú?

Por favor que sea barato, por favor que sea barato.

-Un gin tonic, por favor.

Eh, no es tan caro, creo, ¿o sí? La chica comenzó a prepararlos mientras miraba el ambiente que se estaba generando en la multitud, todos vueltos locos, inmersos en sus mundos, que bien se siente la vida de noche.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?! –El pobre chico me tuvo que gritar para que pudiera entenderlo bien, esta es la única parte desagradable de estar en una discoteca.

-¡Harry, ¿y el tuyo?!

-¡Colin!

-¡Que nombre tan corto! –Vamos Harry, tu puedes, haz la conversación más interesante.

-¡Lo sé, siento que es un nombre muy de niño, pero que se le puede hacer!

-¡Aquí están sus tragos!

-Gracias.-Le di la tarjera, lo pague y volví a mirar al lindo chico que tomaba su trago, con chokers negro plano, mas unos piercing negros en su oreja derecha, se veía erótico en verdad.- ¡¿Vienes solo?!-En verdad no me importaba, pero tenía que tener algo que conversar para iniciar en verdad.

-¡No, de hecho vine a esperar a alguien, dijo que me vendría a buscar, y lo estoy esperando!

-¿Tu novio?-Espero que no, quizás ya vio mi cicatriz y quiere alejarse, ay no.

-¡Más o menos!

-¡No entiendo! -¿Enserio Harry? No soy tan viejo para no entender, no sé porque se me salió esa estúpida duda.

-¡No te incumbe! –Ay, esa sonrisa burlona, me hicieron el estúpido, ¿Por qué?

-¡Que simpático!-Parece reacio a seguir hablando conmigo, ¿entonces para que mierda acepto mi trago? Fui un idiota.- ¡Solo quería saber!

-¡Pero no quiero decírtelo! –Ya lo dejo en claro, no tenía por qué ser más antipático.

-¡Está bien, está bien, por lo menos podríamos divertirnos mientras no esté ese amigo tuyo!-Algo de diversión no estaría mal, intentar aunque sea un poco ligar, un poco de manosea no está mal.

-¡No, lo voy a esperar, aparte no eres mi tipo!

¡Lo sabía! me tomo por estúpido, no pienso quedarme más tiempo con ese pendejo.

-¡Eres una mierda! ¡Señorita, ¿me devuelve el dinero que page por su trago?! Él lo pagara.

-¡Este… no creo que se pueda si ya lo está consumiendo! –La pobre la vi un poco complicado, me hizo sentir algo mal, no tuve por qué meterla a ella.

-¡Que idiota eres! –Dios, su risa es horrible, parece hiena.- ¡Solo porque no te funciono ligarme, ya quieres largarte! ¡Pobre imbécil!

-¡Oye, niño!-Tengo poca paciencia, si la persona a la quiero tener ese noche no aporta nada, entonces no me aporta nada a mí tampoco, no voy a estar rogándole a un niñito como él.- ¡vete a la mierda, que te vaya bien con tu novio-no-novio!

-¡Idiota!

MIERDA. Me lanzo su maldito trago a mis ojos justo cuando me estaba a punto de ir, ¡mis hermosos ojos! Justo cuando tengo mis lentes de contacto, mierda. Fui al baño corriendo mientras escuche la risa de ese estúpido, hice el ridículo, que vergüenza, es la segunda vez que me pasa. La primera fue la primera noche que entre, pero se rieron en mi cara cuando apareció el novio del otro y me quito mi trago, al final me quede solo, y ahora pasa esto, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal ahora? Ron siempre me advierte que no me confié de mis intentos de conquistas, no todos los que aceptan tragos quieren en verdad tener sexo conmigo.

Me quite los lentes de contactos, no tuve de otra, y lo peor era que veía borroso, y algunos se reían por como caminaba lentamente, pero que podía hacer, no podía ver bien, quise irme en ese instante, pero mi celular sonó, era Ron.

-¡¿Y cómo estás?!

Apenas podía escucharlo bien con tanto ruido, estaba ahora escondido en un rincón oscuro, donde una pareja se besuqueaban al lado mío, qué lindo.

-Bien.-Ni si quiera quise gritar, no tenía mucho ánimo, me quería ir, ya.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡No te escucho con ánimo!

-¡Nada, solo que un niño me rechazo, e hice el ridículo!-Tuve que gritarle o si no estaría todo el tiempo pidiéndome que hablara fuerte y no quiero alargar esta conversación.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-¡¿Cómo que otra vez?! Solo fue una vez, que fue la primera vez que vine, y nada más.

-¡Sí, sí, sigue diciéndote eso! ¡Oye!

Idiota, es mi amigo, no tiene por qué recordarme las estupideces que hice.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ven arriba, ahora, Harry!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

-¡Escúchame bien, aquí nadie te rechazara, de hecho no tienes que hablar mucho, yo te explico aquí arriba, ven y tendrás el sexo que quieras con quien quieras!

En verdad no quería ser un mal tercio entre ellos dos, pero si me dice eso. Yo en verdad me aburro estar todo el tiempo haciendo los protocolos sociales para ligar y estar en la deriva si quiere o no sexo conmigo, eso de saludar, preguntar cosa que en verdad no me interesa, solo para ver que algunos se van, otros se ríen, y otros solo me dejan masturbarlos, pero no ellos a mí, así que no había de otra.

-¡Bien, iré!

-¡Ese es mi amigo, espera en la escalera, Gregory les dirá a los guardias de los otros pisos que te dejen entrar!

-¡¿Hasta qué piso quieres que suba?!

Ya tenía una idea, pero preferiría ignorarla.

-¡Al sexto vicio amigo mío, el maldito cielo del placer!

No entendía su risa de loco, en no verdad no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, de hecho quise correr en ese momento, en realidad quería ir pero tenía miedo, no sé lo que quiero en este momento en que veo al sexto guardia viendo en una Tablet, me miro, pidió mi carnet, y me dejo entrar a un lugar a al que quise huir en ese mismo instante.

Las tonalidades rojizas, rosadas, casi moradas y azules, me marearon un poco, luego la música esa, creo que era ruso, la gente estaba vestida muy elegantemente, me sentí insulso al vera los tipos bien vestidos, las mujeres con lindos, elegantes vestidos, o ternos apretados, pero lo que me dio a entender que era ese ambiente fueron los antifaces, normales y algunos de animales, que creo que eran de cueros, todo estaba borrosos, apenas podía ver sus ojos, era algo desesperante al no poder ver bien, solo sentía sus miradas. Creo que se preguntaban que hacia un tipo mal vestido ahí, yo también lo haría, pero Ron se vistió casi de la misma menara así que no sería el único, o ese creí hasta ver a un tipo con un antifaz de gato, creo.

-Soy yo, Ron.

-¿Y tu ropa?

Él estaba bien vestido de negro, su arnés sino que había sido reemplazado por una camisa pulcra y bien blanca, con una enorme correa de animal en su cuello.

-Te lo mostrare mejor.

Había algunos en la barra, otros sentados en los sillones, pero todos, todos tocándose de manera indebida, sin sacarse las máscaras, ya veía por donde iba la cosa. Me llevo a un pasillo con muchas puertas a cada lado, y nos adentramos a la que estaba en el centro. La habitación tenía una iluminación rojiza, había una barra metálica en la pared con esposas gruesas del mismo material arriba, y en la cama también había una, con cuatro esposas más delgadas, cuando iba a tocarla se prendió una luz más clara.

-No toque eso, aun no lo limpio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto, Ron? –Encare a mi enmascarado amigo gatuno.

-Pues… creo que ya te haces una idea de que se trata. Es un separador, estos dos en los tobillos, y los otros en mi muñeca.

-¿Qué? –El idiota entendió que le estaba preguntando por esas cosas, no me interesa esas cosas, me interesa el lugar, pero preferí callarme y dejar que el prosiguiera solo.

-Bueno… siempre quise decirte, pero Gregory no me deja. De hecho eso del código no existía, solo que él no quería que supieras que hacíamos aquí, le da cierto morbo saber que solo nosotros sabemos qué hacemos aquí arriba, ya sabes, secretos y esas cosas, lo excita. Pero te escuche tan desanimado que le rogué que te dejara entrar.

-¿Rogar?

-Sí, bueno, a nuestro modo.

Yo sentía que todo el piso se movió. Esto ocurre solo en las películas, o sea… es mi amigo, el jamás me dio a entender que le gusta ese tipo de cosas, son cosas violentas, es… no sé.

-No pienses mal.

-Sácate ese antifaz para que podamos hablar normal, por favor.-No podía seguir de pie, pero tampoco quería sentarme en esa cama, quizás que hicieron ahí. -¿Es algo… relacionado con el bondage? ¿Sadomasoquismo?

-Si, en verdad sí, -Al fin pude verle su rostro, enserio me parecía raro hablarle con esa mascara encima.-pero tienes que entender que no hace daño a nadie.

-Tienes moretones. ¿Es eso? ¿De ahí vienen los moretones? Porque déjame decirte que tengo muchas dudas de esas cosas moradas en tus brazos, y tu cuello.

-Son producto de los juegos que hacemos mi osito y yo. -¿Por qué sonríe? No entiendo nada, él lo vuelve más raro de lo normal.

-Tu osito te golpea. –Ironice cansado ya sin importarme lo que hicieron en esa cama, sentándome al frente en la orilla.

-No, no, no, Harry, ten una mente más abierta, ¿sí? A veces me hace el shibari…

-¿El qué? –No entiendo nada de esas cosas, ¿Por qué me habla de esas cosas? No entiendo nada, y el muy tranquilo sentándose a mi lado.

-Me amarra, con cuerdas especiales, es uno de sus juegos, pero eso no me deja moretones.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te deja así? –Ya me estaba desesperando tanto enredo que hacía.

-Pues… no te vayas a encerrar con tu mente con lo que te voy a decir, y aparte es con mi aceptación a esos juegos…

-Al grano.-Por la palabrería que me decía no iba ser una bonita respuesta.

-Este… jugamos a los roles, ya sabes, fingir alguien quien no eres…

-Sigue. –Esto no iba ir bien.

-Pues… hacemos juegos de poder. El… bueno yo… -Al verlo titubear no me estaba dando buena espina de lo que en realidad hacían.-finjo a veces ser un desconocido en el lugar, Gregory viene, me ‘’droga’’ y me lleva aquí a vio….

-Espera, espera, espera, espera… oh mierda, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Me levante a pasear por casi toda la habitación tratando de respirar algún aire fresco, pero solo podía oler sexo, sexo, y más sexo y tener la maldita imagen de Ron siendo… oh, mierda, ¿en qué lugar me fui a meter?

-Son solo juegos.

-Son juegos mentales, juegos que te dejan así. –Le señale todo su cuerpo cuya ropa cubría sus moretones.-Sácate la camisa y vemos cuantos moretones te dejo ahora.

-No entiendes, Harry. –Al verlo levantarse me aleje por instinto, este no es el amigo que yo conocía hace unos minutos.- Tranquilízate, es algo de lo que a mí me gusta, me fascina que sea así conmigo, es nuestra forma de amar, entiende.

-Yo… es que te hace daño, ¿Cómo puedo entender yo eso?

-No lo hace, me haría daño si siguiera haciendo algo que no me gusta y lo supiera, pero Gregory me ama demasiado, me trata con ternura cuando terminamos, como un osito, -Esa sonrisa bobo enamorado no hará que cambie de parecer ante la imagen de mi mejor amigo siendo torturado.-por favor, Harry, eres mi amigo. No te pido que comprendas, pero aquí puedes tener el sexo que quieras, es seguro, solo te piden papeles de si tienes alguna enfermedad sexual o algo así, y listo.

-Yo… -Mejor cambio de tema, ¿Qué digo? ¿Le pregunto para que sirva esa cosa de cajón que parece cajón de tortura? No, no quiero saber lo que hacen, tal vez…-¿Cómo te cambiaste de ropa?

-A pues Gregory tiene ropa aquí guardada, de hecho nadie ocupa esta habitación, todos los años está reservada para nosotros. Incluso si no venimos, y es que a él no le gusta que otras personas lo ocupen, le da asco.

-Bien, bien, bien, solo… Dios, Ron, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba este tipo de cosas. Yo siempre te decía que me gustaba, incluso hasta las posiciones. –Me sentí decepcionado de su poca confianza, yo le cuento todo, absolutamente todo, y aun así él no pensó lo mismo sobre mí.

-Es que temí que reaccionaras como lo hiciste hace unos minutos, siempre los reprimí porque pensaba como tú, que era malo, que era solo sufrimiento, pero no es así. Cuando me encontré con Gregory, que en verdad fue aquí, no fue en ninguna cafetería, de hecho, me dijo que él me molestaba en el colegio porque le excitaba verme llorar, y al escuchar eso pues… no pude evitarlo más. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que tuvo suerte de encontrarme con él, algunos son bien malos con sus sumisos, en cambio Gregory es gentil después del juego, y no acepta a terceros a meterse en el juego como algunos.

Eso fue mucha información acumulada, tantos secretos ya me hace entender que Ron si es digno de ser novio de un abogado.

-Está bien, si te respeta, y a ti te gusta, pues no hay más que hacer.

-Sé que te costara entenderlo, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, solo acéptalo. Por cierto, ¿Qué antifaz o mascara usaras?

-¿Qué? No ¿no habías dicho que hay que pasar algunos papeles para que te acepten?

-Eso ya lo está haciendo Gregory.

-Pero no me hecho ningún examen.

-Te lo harán aquí, te llevaremos a una habitación, es solo para ver si tiene alguna enfermedad sexual. Es rápido, se sabrá en dos horas.

-¿Dos horas sin hacer nada en este lugar?

-Puedes ver porno ahí, es solo el protocolo, luego serás libre y harás lo que quieras.

-Aquí están. Ven aquí, ponte esto.

El idiota ese entro de golpe usando un tono que uso hacia mi amigo que fue bien demandante, me asusto un poco al ver el rostro sumiso de mi Ron al ver Goyle, como si le hubiesen inyectado una droga, Dios, tengo que hacerme a la idea, todo sea por el sexo. Vi cómo le puso el antifaz de gato de nuevo, pero esta vez le quito el collar grueso y le puso un collar con cadena metálica negra, mierda, no, no, espero que no sea lo que me imagino.

-Vamos.-Y era lo que me imagine al ver a Ron arrodillarse y ponerse en cuatro, ay, esto va hacer difícil.-Tu también, vamos.

Esa mierda no de tono, no conmigo.

-A mí no me mandas. Dime el lugar he iré solo.

-Bien, como quieras. Sigue derecho, dobla a la izquierda y a la cuarta puerta es el examen, es azul y dice protocolo, entra, dices tu nombre, te pedirán tu identificación, te harán el examen, te revisaran, y tendrás que esperar ahí adentro si quieres seguir aquí. Si estas sano, te darán la tarjeta dorada, que es la que te compre, tiene acceso a todas las habitaciones. Y luego te dirán los protocolos, y listo, estas adentro de sexto vicio, adiós. Vamos.

-Sí, amo. ¿Amo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo despedirme de mi amigo?

No, no, no, no. Mire a Goyle y le negué, no quería ser parte de esa rareza tan rápido, no, no, no, no, no, un rotundo; NO.

-Claro que sí, despídete como corresponde.

Pero el hijo de su puta madre se rio en mi cara, una sonrisa siniestra en verdad, me dio algo de miedo, ¿enserio mi amigo se enamoró de este? Aunque me dejo metido eso del despido ¿Cómo corresponde? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Adiós, Harry, espero que la pases bien.

Y me lamio los zapatos, oh no, no, no. Retrocedí rápidamente, Ron ni si quiera me miro, siguió con su vista al suelo y alzo la mirada a Goyle y este le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si literalmente fuera un gato, y luego me miro a mí, y su cara de mierda volvió.

-Cuando termines con el examen y te digan que puedes estar aquí, ven aquí de nuevo y ocupa la ropa de Ron, es el segundo cajón mano izquierda. Y… si nos ves, -Retrocedí inconscientemente al verlo acercarse con sus dos ojos como canicas fijas en mi.- no te acerques. Vamos.

-Si amo.

Yo en verdad me tenía que hacer a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo fácilmente podría irme ahora, pero por lo que me ha dicho Goyle, el ya pago, no puedo simplemente irme, malgastaría su dinero, y aparte no quiero que Ron se enoje conmigo por eso. Así que, en resumen, respire, y fui al tal lugar. De hecho era la única puerta azul, casi celeste, entre y era un lugar completamente distinto. Tenía esa música de oficina que ponen los dentistas, esa música como de viejos, todo el lugar estaba pulcro, blanco, el sillón blanco alargado a un lado derecho estaba intacto, como si nunca se hubiese sentando alguien ahí, y al otro lado había una báscula con estadiómetro, era una habitación pequeña, con un escritorio al frente, con computador, y no había nadie hasta que en la puerta que estaba atrás del escritorio salió un tipo con bata de médico, mayor, cabello peinado hacia atrás, nariz respingada, y ojos negros, creo que eran negros, no sé, solo vi su figura blanca, y cuando se acercó a unos centímetros de mí, pude ver sus ojos.

-Ojos verdes, un metro sesenta y cinco, peso…. Mmmm, pasadito de los cincuenta y cuatro, manos grandes pero dedos delgados, labios finos, nariz recta y alargada, cejas gruesas, cabello castaño oscuro muy desordenado, muéstrame los dientes.

-Ah…

Tuve que hacerlo, sentí cierta humillación por como nombraba mis características bien acertadas físicamente, como si fuera malo tener algo de peso, y por lo que me di cuenta el tipo no se fijó en mi cicatriz.

-Dientes recto, blancos, se podría decir que tiene… atractivo. Bien, bien, ¿anotaste todo Longbottom?

-Sí, señor Snape.

Mierda, no vi al tipo ahí arrinconado en la esquina abajo del escritorio, ¿Qué mierda hace ahí? Un tipo con cabello crespo, lentes, y por lo que logre ver algo gordito.

-Bien, tomaremos muestra de sangre, y tendrá que esperar dos horas máximo, y no salir por ninguna circunstancia.

Asentí, ¿en qué mundo estaba que se hacía eso en una discoteca? ¿Es legal esto?

-Bien, espere sentado ahí, le traerán una computadora para que se entretenga mientras se da los resultados.

El chico gordito acerco una mesa desplazable con una computadora y reprodujo un video, y ellos dos tomaron mi sangre, y se fueron a la otra puerta. El video se demoró un poco en ganar color, en verdad no sé, todo era borroso, me tuve que inclinar para ver y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. Eran ellos dos, teniendo sexo en una cama negra, toda la habitación era negra. El video consistía, en resumen de las dos horas de sexo más larga que he visto en mi puta vida, que el gordito tiene una gran resistencia, un gran pene, y el otro médico que al parecer es su jefe es un puto sumiso que le gusta que lo insulten mientras el otro se lo coge. Tuve muchas ganas de masturbarme al verlos, pero me contuve, me era incomodo, ya que ellos estaban del otro lado y todo era raro de por sí, no quería que se volviera más raro de lo que ya era, y tampoco quería saber si estaba bien mostrar videos íntimos de ellos dos a los… ¿pacientes?

-Bien, aquí están sus exámenes, -Salieron justo cuando el video termino con ese tipo que me estaba hablando lamiendo la orina del otro que estaba encogido atrás suyo, ¿Quién lo diría al verlos?-no tiene nada. Ahora, le hablaran de los protocolos, de eso se encarga Longbottom, así que permiso, y bienvenido.

-Gracias.

-Te espero. -Le dijo para luego darle un gran, pero gran beso con lengua y saliva entre medio, mientras ponía su mano izquierda entre las piernas del chico apretándolo muy fuerte lo que había en su mano un gran pene.

-Lo haré lo más rápido posible, mi señor.-Y el otro como si nada le dio una cachetada al pobre que antes le estaba sonriendo como idiota al responderle.

-No te di permiso para que hablaras, pero no importa, te castigare más rato.

Me miro y se fue, y este gordito me miro como ansioso, sentí que él iba a explotar ahí mismo.

-Lo haremos lo más rápido posible. –Casi logre verlo traspirar al salir al enorme pasillo extenso sin fin.-Bien, los protocolos son simples, -El chico parecia muy agradable, jamás pensaría que le gustaría meter su enorme pene en la boca de su jefe hasta ahogarlo.- hay celulares que entregan en un cubículo, te sacan la foto, y luego añaden la información que tenemos nosotros, detalles de tu cuerpo y de tu condición sexual que ya fueron enviados al cubículo…

-Espera… ¿incluye… mi pene?

-Sí.

-Pero ni si quiera lo han visto.

-No es necesario, al ver la estatura y el peso, se podría decir que lo tienes mediano. –Me respondió sin mirarme.

-Oye…

-Cómo iba diciendo. El celular tiene muchas funciones importantes; como que los demás vean tu información, si pueden rechazarte o no, mediante a un chip, si te rechazan te llega una imagen negro, si te aceptan un azul, y hay una condición, tu puedes aceptar a alguien y luego poner bloquear que significa que solo quieres estar con esa persona, eso no significa que la otra tenga que hacer lo mismo, si no bloqueas significa que puedes tener tríos o una orgia, también puedes ver las preferencias sexuales del otro si es que ellos lo añaden a su información. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo cuando te lo entreguen, es fácil, pones añadir información y ya, también te darán la tarjeta que te correspondería. A ti te compraron la dorada. Pero hay tres para que lo tengas en cuenta. La primera que es la roja; ellos solo pueden tener ingreso a ciertas habitaciones, que son las más leves, las más suaves y no participar con los demás mientras tengan sexo, tienen cierto límite de tragos, y ellos pueden ser tanto como rechazados o aceptados por algunas personas, y no tienen derecho a ser amos, y también tiene restricción respecto a la hora, ya que a ellos les corresponden retirarse a las tres de la mañana, no pueden quedarse a dormir, ni recibir el desayuno al otro día. Luego están las negras; ellas tienen la mitad, pueden ir a todas las habitaciones, pero no participar, también pueden ser rechazados o no, y no tienen límites de tragos, y ellos si pueden ser sumisos o amos, solo si esa persona lo acepta, independiente si la persona tenga en su información que es sumiso, ellos también pueden decidir quiénes serán sus amos o amas, ellos no pueden imponer sus deseos y tampoco pueden quedarse hasta al otro día. Y la dorada, ellos tienen de todo, la hora que quieran, los tragos que quieran, ir y participar en todas las habitaciones, pero también pueden ser rechazados o aceptados, así que ojo con eso, además pueden ser tanto amos o sumisos, dependiendo si la persona tiene eso como información personal y ellos si tienen el privilegio de quedarse a dormir en las habitaciones, he intervenir en las otras orgias. Y le recomiendo que ponga en su información que es N/A, que es; Novato en toda Área, así no tendrá problemas con lunáticos que quieran azotarlo a la primera, y también si es sumiso, o amo, si es que usted ya sepa por dónde ir.

-Soy versátil.

-Eh… bueno… eso –No entendí que dije de malo al pararnos tan repentinamente.-… como lo digo… no lo diga. –Su risa no me dejo nada en claro, así que le hice un gesto que prosiguiera.-Digo, eso es un mata pasiones, ¿me entiende? Si se encuentra con un buen sumiso, y le dice que también le gusta que lo cojan, pues no será una agradable imagen de ver a su amo como sumiso, y viceversa.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-Bien, entonces, eso sería todo. El cubículo esta al fondo del pasillo, la chica se llama Tonks por si no está, solo ella puede atender, nadie más, ya que de por si sus amantes suelen meterse y jugar a que ellos son los que trabajan ahí, y hemos tenido mucho problemas con eso. Así que bienvenido, y suerte. Adiós.

No alcance a responder cuando él ya se estaba yendo a la otra habitación bien sonriente casi pareciéndose a una azafata.

Fue mucha, mucha información en verdad, solo sé que puede ir a todas partes, tomar los tragos que quiera y eso, en verdad fue confuso.

Fui hacia al fondo, todas las puertas cerradas, y solo la música era lo que podía escuchar, hasta que llegue a donde el cubículo, que parecía esos de los cines antiguos, con vidrios que estaban empañados.

-¡Oh si, si, si, mételo más profundo!

-Eh…-¿Qué mierda hago ahora?-¿Hola? ¿Vuelvo más rato?

Que pregunta más estúpida, de hecho no debí ni hacerla.

-¡Espera… espera… oh, sí, sí, que rico!

El techo tiene una hermosa construcción, ¿de qué época estará ambientada?

-Disculpa. Hola-Una linda chica, labios, gruesos, ojos azules intensos, cejas elevadas y gruesas, apareció saltando hacia arriba, que hermosa chica, al igual que su cabello rosado que se parecía un poco al del David Bowie.-Lo lamento.

-Está bien.-La chica no paraba de jadear, por poco pensé que seguía cogiéndola, pero un chico se levantó y se fue, ella limpio el vidrio con su brazo y me sonrió.-Vine por el celular y la tarjeta.

-La tarjeta viene en el celular, cariño. Dime tu nombre.

-Harry…

-Espera… tu nombre falso, o si quieres puedes darme el verdadero, pero te recomiendo falso, aquí hay algunos loquillos. –Guiñándome el ojo izquierdo me indico algo tan obvio.

-Este… no se… no me habían dicho de eso.

-Mmmm, no te preocupes, ya lo arreglare. Espérame….posa para la foto.

¿Foto? Solo me quede mirándola mientras sonreía levemente, esto no me estaba convenciendo. Es como cuando uno se subscribe a una página para ganar algo y cuando vas a avanzando, y luego se da cuenta que hay que poner mucha información privada y te das cuenta que se pone turbia la cosa.

-Bien, aquí está la información, ¿te añado más información o lo haces tú?

No sabía que tanto escribía y pasaba al celular que tenía al lado, pero mire el computador y eran muchas, pero muchas letras.

-Eh… no sé cómo, pero me dijeron que pusiera N/A, y si era sumiso o amo, pero lo último no pongas nada.

-Bien, te añado la foto, y… ya está. Aquí tienes tu celular. Arriba aparece tu ‘’tarjeta’’ dorada, los demás lo verán de inmediato si quieren saber algo de ti, aparece por arte de magia, solo lo acercas un poco a la persona y el celular te mostrara la información de ella, el azul es aceptación, la negra es negativo, te aparecerá como una estrellita en el rincón derecho. Ahora… elige la máscara o antifaz que quieras, está en la habitación Z al doblar el pasillo izquierdo, ahí están todos los disfraces, y no es opcional tenerla o no. Que te vaya bien. 

Y puso la cortina como si nada. Tanta información en tan poca hora. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y ya quería irme, pero tal vez esto cambie algo mi vida. Aparte puedo ligarme a quien quiera, todos quieren sexo aquí, sin excepciones. Así que fui, y habían como dos eligiendo los disfraces lo cual les fue rápido, tomaron unos antifaces y se fueron, y al verlos bien vestidos me acorde que debo ir a la habitación donde estaba Ron para cambiarme. Mierda, esto es mucho, es tan rápido, y extraño. No sabía que esto existía, y menos al ver un antifaz de reno de cuero, que lindo. Lo tome y tenía dos aros a cada lado para las mejillas, y se cerraba por detrás con un cierre, tenía cuernos y orejas, que lindo, bueno… lindo, lindo, para los demás no será precisamente ‘’lindo’’, suspire, podía llevarme uno normal, pero este era agradable, así que lo tome y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Fue algo difícil, Ron es de complexión gruesa y es unos centímetros más alto que yo, al final la camisa me quedo algo grueso, el pantalón no tanto en verdad y me puse el antifaz y baje a lo inesperado.

La música era distinta claro, las luces iguales, y las personas, eran otras al parecer, pero al mismo tiempo se parecían al tener el mismo antifaz, o trajes, algunos con tragos, otros sentados en sillas hablando con otras personas, en sillones, tocándose, hablándose, pero también, había sexo, mucho sexo en todos los rincones. Mujeres que hablaban tranquilamente en un sillón redondo en una mesa al medio con tipos arrodillados lamiendo sus tacones, un tipo que obligaba a otro con mascara de perro comer que a mi parecer era de verdad comida de perro, hombres con mujeres en sus rodillas dándoles látigos mientras los demás se reían, eran solo lo visto, lo más suave al parecer. Las habitaciones en verdad estaban en una sola, detrás de una gran, enorme puerta roja, que se habría con pequeñísimo botón, lo toque, y fue entrar a otro mundo más explícito. Tenían barman desnudo con antifaces y disfraces de cerdo, mujeres desnudas también con mascara de conejas como meseras, eso era lo más suave, literalmente era lo más suave. Mujeres metiendo mano en los ano de los hombres, hombres expandiendo ano de las mujeres con una cosa metálica, vi a un grupo de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos rodeando a una chica desnuda que estaba con los pies y manos amarrados juntos hacia arriba, dejando expuesto su vagina que era brutalmente penetrada por un desquiciado, en otra parte una mujer estaba siendo masturbada por un tipo mientras el otro le mordía su piercing de su seno, otra mujer le daba latigazos a una chica disfrazada por completo de perro, y solo supe que era chica por sus gritos, en otra esquina habían hombres que estaba en fila acostado mientras mujeres con grandes tacones pisaban sobre sus cuerpos, otros y otras rodeando un tipo de caja de cristal con una mujer y hombre adentro que se masturbaban pero veía como se desesperaban por salir, había otro grupo que tenían a un chico y una chica sobre una tabla de madera boca abajo, en su estómago, haciendo que quedaran colgados, pero sus manos estaban esposados a sus pies, completamente expuestos, ambos vestidos de colegialas mientras el tipo y la tipa los penetraba, la mujer de hecho tenía un cinturón con pene y así lo hacía, otras y otros tenían sexo que al parecer con personas ‘’dormidas’’, y en otra parte había una mujer colgada en una cruz, siendo golpeada, escupida, incluso orinada mientras pasaban algunos, otros tenían una orgia normal en una habitación con cama, vi algunos y algunas fingir con ropa y todo, ser niños.

-¿A dónde va señor? ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?

Me dijo un tipo vestido como un niño, que hablaba como un niño, mientras me miraba desde abajo arrodillado, y de repente sentí mi celular vibrar y era una imagen de él, con la información que era sumiso, con fetiche de autonepiofilia, esto… era mucho, me tengo que ir, ahora.

Todo el piso se movía, las paredes, las personas, sentía la música como tambores en mi oreja, voces gruesas he inentendibles, todo era muy sucio para mí, no podía, no creía que podría. A pesar de mi pensamiento, de mi inconformidad recibía muchas aceptaciones, me vibraba el celular en mi pantalón, yo no quería eso, quería irme, este tipo de sexo no era para mí. Todos buscaban el lado oscuro del otro, y no creo que lo tenga.

-¡Perdón!

Y tanto tambaleo sin querer choque contra alguien que parecía más bien un poste gigante al darme la vuelta y ver su gran espalda cubierta por una chaqueta negra. Giro y vi a un tipo bien vestido, alto notablemente musculoso, con una máscara de zorro que cubría su cabellera y el color de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien? –Que voz tan suave.

-Eh… sí, sí, solo me estaba yendo.

-¿Seguro…?-Saco lo que era el mismo celular que tenía, sonrió, y me miro.-Daniel.

-¿Qué? No…-Estuve a punto de decir que no entendía hasta que recordé que seguramente ese debió ser el nombre que me puso la chica.-Ah, sí, hola.

Sentí de nuevo vibrar mi celular, y resople cansado. No quería ligar con nadie, en verdad, mire la foto y trague saliva, una, dos, tres veces cuando contemplaba al guapo hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, musculoso, con ligera barba, boca fina, nariz fina y alargada, piel pálida, ligeras pecas, cejas rojizas, y con la información de que mide un metro ochenta, es Amo y tiene un lindo pajarito de unos dieciocho cm entre sus piernas… oh mierda. No quería mirarlo, no sabía qué hacer, es buen, pero buen tipo quien me estaba ligando, así que acepte, y bloquee, no quería que nadie más me mandara algo más, aunque no sabía si él lo quería, por lo que vi su nombre es Adam.

-Hola, Adam.

-Te invito un trago para darte la bienvenida.

-Claro.

Nos fuimos a la barra, el pidió dos tragos de Rusty Nail sin preguntarme que quería, eso me molesto mucho, pero estaba indeciso, no sabía cómo pedirle por favor a un tipo con mascara de cerdo, pero tenía que hacerlo, una cosa es que también sea pasivo, y que sea inexperto en el tema, y otro que el crea tener control sobre mí, apenas lo conozco.

-No quiero ese trago, deme un tequila margarita, por favor.

-Claro señor. –Note algo raro en su forma de hablar caminar, pero, este lugar raro en todos los sentidos, ¿para que buscarle sentido?

-No te gusto mi pedido.-Su tono de voz gruesa me hubiese excitado de inmediato si no hubiese detectado cierto tono de enojo que me asusto un poco.

-Oh, no, de hecho nunca lo he probado, pero por lo menos me hubieses preguntado.

-¿Para qué indagar en tus gusto si solo quiero cogerte rápido? Tomas un trago y ya está. –Vaya, que directo.

Ahora entendí al chico de abajo que me lanzo el trago, así me veía, como un idiota. Pero este se veía elegante, seguro, riéndose de lado, casi caigo pero tengo dignidad.

-Es solo un trago, déjame pedir el mío y ya, no es que me conocerás por completo solo por saber que me gusta el tequila margarita.

-Pero ni si quieras lo has probado el que propuse yo.

-No me interesa. –AGH, creo que ahora empiezo a entender al chico un poco.

-Déjame darte algo nuevo. Toma algo distinto.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, y pensé; qué más da.

-Está bien.

-Bien. Oye, puerco, ven.

-Si señor.-Ay no, el tipo se excito, y recién me acabo dar cuenta que ambos tienen un maldito vibrador en sus traseros, genial, ¿todo tiene que tener sexo?

-Deme mejor el primer trago y un tifón para él, a la cuenta mía.

-Si señor.- ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Mierda que pervertido es todo esto.

-Lamento la brutalidad de antes. No me gusta enredarme mucho con las personas, pero como eres novato, tengo que tener cierta paciencia. De hecho eres el primero en meses en ser novato, todos están mirándote por eso.

-Y yo pensé que era por mi antifaz. –Le confesé mientras miraba a mi alrededor como en efecto algunos no paraban de mirarme.

-En parte, pero no llama tanto la atención, es… tierno. Aparte da a entender que eres.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que eres sumiso.

Estaba a punto de decirle que también podía ser amo, pero me acorde lo que me dijo el gordito ese y en verdad estaba teniendo un avance con este tipo, iba a tener sexo de seguro, no era momento de joderlo.

-En verdad nunca he experimentado en este ámbito.

-¿Antes eras amo?

-No, no. Me refiero a esto, a las esposas, látigos, muchas personas desnudas. Yo pensé que este piso era más bien una mescla de todos los pisos de abajo.

-No. Este lugar gano reconocimiento entre personas ricas, de boca en boca, es un lugar muy clasificado, es muy difícil que gente de abajo suba.

-Yo estaba abajo.

-¿Cómo subiste?

-Pues el novio de mi amigo pago todo. Me estaba yendo mal ahí abajo para tener una noche de sexo. Así que él me dijo que aquí lo tendría rápido y seguro.

-Y sí que lo tendrás, independiente de mí, todos te aceptarían al ver a un lindo inexperto de ojos verdes y piel pálida, recién salido del horno para comer.

-Aquí tienen los tragos, mis señores…. ¡agh, ah… no… espere!

-¡Ven maldito puerco!-Grito desde otra esquina un sujeto gordo que tenía un tipo de control en su mano mientras tomaba.

-El sí que parece puerco.- No sé qué fue lo chistoso que dije, pero me gusto verlo sonreír, tenía una sonrisa coqueta.- ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

-Pues… fíjate bien de quien hablas.

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir hasta que tuve que mirar fijamente al tipo, en verdad no podía ver bien.

-No… lo siento, no logro ver bien desde aquí. Mis lentes de contacto se echaron a perder.

-Oh, bien, entonces seré tus ojos para que no cometas errores. Al tipo al que acabas de decir puerco es el mismísimo dueño del enorme, y más protegido banco Gringotts.

-Oh mierda… ¡¿enserio?!

-Shhh. No grites.-Bien que te enojas, pero te reíste, pero no pude decirle eso, no tuve la suficiente confianza.-Aquí también hay gente importantes, como diseñadores, modelos, algunos músicos, políticos, por eso es difícil que alguien de afuera que no sepa de que es logre entrar. ¿Enserio no sabías de que iba esto?

-No, aparte no soy el único que no sabe de esto. Muchos de los que están abajo creen que solo es una mescla de todos los pisos. No un lugar donde se practica sexo en vivo, y hay una pequeña clínica en un rincón.

-Y baños con cepillos y pasta de dientes nuevos si es que no te gusta tener semen en la boca.

-Vaya, tiene de todo.

Sí que estaba sorprendido por este enorme lugar, y pensar que solo es un piso.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo llevas aquí? –Quería hablar más con él, no sé porque, pero me sentí muy cómodo y bien recibido gracias a él.

-Oye, no es por ser grosero, pero… no quiero alargar tanto la conversación.

Mierda, que vergüenza, seguramente me vi desesperado, solo es sexo, Harry, márcate eso en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, verdad que lo primero es el sexo y solo eso. Es que me acostumbre a ligar a los tipos de esa forma, tratar de tener un tema de conversación, hacer chiste de doble sentido, coquetear, todo eso para al final me dejen solo con dos tragos que pagar.

-Sí, si… este… ¿te gusto el trago?-Ya veía que no quería seguir conversando, era obvio Potter, todos aquí quieren sexo, no diálogos. Siempre termino hablando solo al final.

-Eh, sí, sí. Tiene espumante y limón, ¿cierto?

Y lo vi como si fuera una flor floreciendo ante el sol, sonriendo de a poco, no sé qué tiene, pero es como un maldito imán.

-Sí, sí, sí. Tienes buen tacto. –A mi parecer lo vi más entusiasmado en conversar, dejándome confuso ante su cambio de actitud.

-Más o menos, mi padre es dueño de un viñero, y desde pequeño me enseñaron el placer del alcohol.

-Ya veo, ¿y…. trabajas en eso? No pensé que sabrías de inmediato el sabor ese trago, es mi preferido.

-Yo creí que no querías….

-Sí, perdón, perdón, se me olvido.

Por alguna extraña razón creí vi su rostro entristecerse, creo… tal vez, una idea mía, que quizás lleva tanto tiempo aquí, que ya se olvidó de tener una conversación cordial. No me importa tenerlo con él, se ve agradable, a pesar de su voz autoritaria.

-No, no trabajo en eso. Mis padres me echaron cuando supieron que era gay, y estudie lo que más me gusta, que es historia, y ahora soy profesor en mi antigua escuela.

-Oh, genial. Espero que no lo digas a todos, porque aquí un profesor de niños, es un fetiche para algunos. –Señalo hacia atrás de nosotros, en un rincón donde había más personas vestidos como niños, ¿Qué mierda ese fetiche?

-No, no te preocupes, ahora solo estoy contigo. De hecho, quería preguntarte algo, ¿bloqueaste a los demás? Es que yo lo hice, pero si tú quieres trio, pues te digo que aún no estoy preparado para eso.

-Descuida, como eres novato supuse que harías eso.

-Gracias. Esto es increíble.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto-Señale el celular viendo de nuevo su información.-Puedo saber el tamaño de tus pies, de tu trasero, de todo, aparte… no se… este lugar parece sacado de una película.

-Ni tanto. Solo tienes que ver las porno y es casi lo mismo. En las películas romantizan todo, creen que esto son cien por ciento románticos, que hay algo de romance, que esto es solo una etapa. La realidad de muchos de aquí es que esto es un escape a su aburrida vida, a su trauma de vida, a su porquería de vida, y para volverla más mierda se meten en esto. Fíjate bien, mira.-Me señalo a una pareja que estaban en un sillón alargado teniendo sexo normal mientras algunos miraban.-Mira el rostro del tipo, ¿Qué ves?

-Pues…

-Perdón, cierto que no puedes ver de lejos.-Este idiota se rio en mi cara, me las pagara, mi rostro esta para contemplarse, no para burlarse.- Bien… hazte una teoría por los movimiento del tipo. ¿Qué ves?

-¿Qué veo? Que el tipo está como loco cogiendo al chico. Todo se mueve… excepto su cabeza.

-Exacto. Su cabeza no gira de placer, de gozo, de gemir, no siente nada. Lo que está follando ahora es solo un hoyo, tendrá unos minutos de placer, se sentirá vacío de nuevo, y buscara más, para coger a otro mientras su mente, está en otra parte, en vez de disfrutar de la maravilla del placer que nos ha otorgado. Es como un insulto, pero lamentablemente la mayoría son así, mujeres, hombres, todos se pierden en un momento, y pareciera que estuvieran follando con un robot de mierda. Odio a los tipos así.

-¿A ti nunca te ha pasado?-Creo que no debí preguntarle, no, enserio no debí. Todo su rostro se endureció.

-No.

-Lo siento. No quise incomodarte…

Se acercó de repente, como un león a su presa que lo mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes que logre visualizar, tenía sus dos manos entrelazadas y su cabeza hacia a mí con el cuello alargado, se veía molesto sus ojos.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

No había escapatoria, ya no había más dialogo, mas conversación, al grano, a tener sexo, a eso vine.

-Claro que sí. ¿En qué conquiste el juego?-Pero tenía que aparentar seguridad, no quería que me viera cohibido.

-Dejar que te haga lo que yo quiera.

El aire me faltaba. Lo que él quiera, eso es mucho pedir para un novato como yo, pensé que iba ser más comprensivo respecto a eso, pero como los demás, y como yo también, solo busca placer.

-No. Soy nuevo, no puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿a qué te refieres con hacerme lo que quieras? –Espero no haberme topado con un pervertido sádico bien vestido, siempre tengo mala suerte respecto a esto.

-Pues eso. Lo que yo quiera, yo pongo las reglas, yo decidió, yo hablo, y tú, solo acata mis órdenes.

-Lo siento, pero no ¡Oye, dame otro trago, un tequila margarita por favor, y ponlo a su cuenta!

-¡Oye!

-No me gusta que se rían de mi cara, y mucho menos que me sobrepasen a llevar. Sé un poco empático. Gracias.

Tome el trago que hizo rápidamente el tipo cerdo y me fui de la gran habitación, no quería estar más ahí pero no sabía dónde ir, mire para todos lados, pensé en bajar, pero con este traje y en antifaz los demás se darían una idea del lugar, y no sabía si estaba bien exponerlo así, estaba desesperado, no quería estar rodeado de más personas, hasta que vi un balcón, fue como si viera la luz del túnel, nadie estaba ahí, ni si quiera cerca del lugar, pensé que quizás no tenía una agradable vista y por eso nadie se acercaba. Lo hice lentamente, mire, y me enamore de la gran ciudad, abajo no había más que autos y personas bajando de ahí, y al frente, la gran ciudad, edificios, las luces, los sonidos. No sé porque algunos les fascinan el campo, es tan aburrido, esto es emoción, los ruidos, las personas, las luces, la vida, esto era vida para mí. Sonreí como idiota por la hermosa imagen ante mí, me saque el antifaz y tome una silla que había por ahí sola para sentarme y tomar un trago del delicioso tequila. Sentía el aire helado, sentía una luz en mi rostro, me sentía sereno, hasta que sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Mire de reojo y resople.

-Me seguiste.

-Esto también tiene un GPS cuando aceptas a alguien.-Alzo y movió el celular frente de mí, debe ser una broma.

-¿Qué?-Mire mi celular y ahí arriba en el rincón izquierdo decía GPS, lo apreté y salió un punto morado y donde se ubicaba.-Que mierda.

-Sí, es algo obsesivo, aunque para los sádicos es muy excitante.

-Como sea. ¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte….-Lo mire de reojo de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que se estaba sacando su máscara y pude ver su casi rapado cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas, y sus hermosos ojos con largas pestañas, es un hombre muy guapo. Que mal, es más guapo que yo.-Pedirte disculpas.

-¿Eres bipolar o qué? Me dijiste que no querías alargar el tema, luego alargamos el tema, luego querías sexo a tu manera, cuanto tu dijiste que ibas hacer comprensivo conmigo por ser novato, te enojas, y ahora estas aquí.

-Tú tampoco eres muy claro que digamos. –Me encaro reclamándome sentándose a mi lado.-Quieres sexo, pero te agobia todo esto, dice que me rio de ti y te pase a llevar, ¿en qué momento me reí de ti?

-Cuando dijiste que no podía ver bien. –Le confesé infantilmente, lo sé, soy estúpido.

-Es chistoso, solo eso. Dios, que complejo eres.

-Tú también.

-Me debes un trago.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Dios, esta no es mi noche.

-¿Lo dices por mí? No creo ser el único que quiera acostarse contigo.

-No, no lo eres. Muchos me desean. –Que humilde es.-Es solo que me junte un tipo que está obsesionado conmigo, cree que somos algo.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que creyera eso?

-Nada.

-Vamos.

-Enserio, nada. Siempre les digo a mis mascotas que nunca seremos algo, jamás. Los llamo, tenemos sexo, y ya está. Y siempre vuelven sin quejas, pero si no los llamo se enojan y me hacen escenas de celos, como lo hizo este pendejo hace horas.

-¿No te das cuenta de tu error?

-¿Qué error?

-Pues que los llamas, siempre. Es como si… no se… si les dieras a entender que los necesitas para tener placer. Si solo tuvieras sexo solo una vez con ellos, no se ilusionarían.

-¿Pero para que lo harían si no les digo nada mientras los cojo? Nada, nunca les digo si se ven hermosos, o feos, o si me gusto como se movió o lo chupo, porque no me importa, ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendan esa directa?

-Porque así somos los seremos humanos. Rebuscamos cosas que no existen en actos que muestran todo lo contrario de lo que queremos probar. Es cuando buscamos en la otra persona la carencia que tenemos adentro. Por cierto, ¿dijiste ‘’mascotas’’? ¿Así las llamas?

-Sí, los llamo gatos, perros, algunos les gusta que le digan puerco, o cerdo. –Aunque lo haya dicho lo más bajo posible, lo logre escuchar, lo escuche, lo escuche, mierda, estoy que me meo.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAA, WHUUUUUUUUUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUUU, JAA.

Ron dice que tengo una risa muy escandalosa, todos me lo dicen, pero es que esto… se merece las risas que me están comiendo mi estómago.

-¿Y, y, y, y le dices... pollitos? O ¿Vaquitas? Pollito, pollito, pollito, pollito.

Y volví a reírme con la risa tirándome hacia adelante después de llamarlo hacia como si fuera un gatito, no podía respirar, oh mierda, que chistoso. Es increíble.

-¿Enserio?

-No. Enserio tú, ¿les dices así o no?

-No, por supuesto que no….-El pobre se levante más rápido que dura un gas mío, y me miro desde arriba y suspiro mientras veía que arrugaba su frente.-Solo una vez…. Un tipo que me pidió que le dijera potra.

No podía creerlo, enserio, esto tenía que ser aplaudido, gritado, nunca había escuchado algo así. Me calme después de unos seis minutos quizás riéndome, imaginándolo todo, es increíblemente chistoso. Luego me levante, y tome mi sorbo de mi trago cuando me di cuenta que ‘’Adam’’ estaba fumando. Oh, eso es mi debilidad; hombres fumando.

-¿’’Adam’’ es tu verdadero nombre? –Tenía que preguntarle cualquier cosa o si no estaré masturbándome con solo verlo fumar.

-No, ninguno de los de aquí lo es. ¿El tuyo si?

-Yo no tendría problemas con decírtelo.

-No lo hagas. Podría ser un psicópata que puede localizarte con tu nombre a toda costa.

Nos miramos y por un milésimo de segundo sentí que conectamos, solo un poco, pero miramos hacia al frente y reímos de su mal chiste.

-¿Ha habido problemas con eso?

-Antes. Cuando algunos, no todos, daban sus nombres reales, sí. Hubo muchos problemas, principalmente para mujeres. Los hombres ricos las seguían, las acosaban, y el final no era nada bonito. Al final ellas dejaban de venir aquí y los tipos les pagaban una gran cantidad para que se quedaran calladas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Todos lo saben. Por eso el protocolo de usar siempre antifaz y usar nombre falso. Siempre dicen; ‘’recomendamos que no haga eso’’, en verdad es una orden indirectas.

-¿Y si la persona si quiere poner su nombre?

-No lo hacen. Le meten miedo de que aquí haya locos y eso. Y es cierto. El ser humano puede llegar a ser muy repulsivo cuando interpone sus deseos.

-Qué triste suena eso.

-Es verdad. El humano no tiene límites, no los hay, por eso existen reglas en los países, con castigos severos para asustar a los posibles monstruos, pero aun así hay muchos escondidos en casas cálidas abusando de la bondad de las buenas personas, que son las que por lo menos da algo de esperanza a la humanidad, hasta que ellas son las que se corrompen de odio, ira, tristeza, asco por aquellos monstruos que abusaron de su luz tanto tiempo.

-Este…. Bien, digo… eso fue algo…

-Lo siento. No tuve un buen día.

Ya me di cuenta. Aun así no quise decirle nada, quizás que mal le paso para que pensara así.

-No pienses tanto así. Como tú dices, hay buenas personas, muchas buenas personas. ¿Tu familia no es así? ¿No son buenos?

-Claro que lo son.-Me sorprendió su respuesta inmediata, más bien me agrado, significa que debe amar mucho a su familia.-Ellos son buenas personas, las mejores.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué piensas así?

-Eh… es que…. Pienso en esas malas personas y temo, que algunas de ellas se acerquen a mi familia. Ellos son los mejores, son buenas personas, todos, y cada uno de ellos, yo no sé qué haría si uno de ellos…

-Oye, oye, oye, oye… no sé qué te habrá pasado hoy, pero no puedes pensar eso todo el tiempo. Piensa en cosas buenas, en tu familia por lo mínimo, si piensas en que cosas malas nunca disfrutaras de la vida.

-Es difícil cuando tu trabajo te recuerda todo el tiempo eso.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Yo no creo conveniente…

-Yo te dije en que trabajo, aparte solo nos veremos hoy, no es como si fuéramos hacer los mejores amigos. Cuando era niño yo siempre les contaba mis secretos a personas en el parque que no concia, porque sabía que jamás las vería.

-Eres raro.

-¿Y?

-Trabajo como detective, a veces me mandan lejos de Londres y después vuelvo, pero son siempre lo mismo en cada parte del país. Asesinatos, violaciones, traiciones, secuestros, dinero, más dinero por muerte, es…. Todo muy oscuro, y agotador.

-Ya entiendo… eso es difícil.

-Sí. Por eso me metí en esto. Cuando salgo con otras personas, en citas normales, me preguntan qué hago y cuando les respondo, por alguna extraña razón les da el morbo de saber cómo es ver cadáveres, las mentes de los criminales, y esas cosas.

-Haces ver mi trabajo muy fácil.

-Ser profesor también es complejo.

-No tanto. Aunque yo lo hago muy fácil, aparte los estudiantes me adoran.

-La humildad no está en tus virtudes, ¿cierto?

-No es egocéntrico admitir lo que es cierto, como mi belleza.

-¿Incluye tu belleza la cicatriz de tu frente?

Mierda. Me lo tape con el cabello como pude pero el viento no estaba a mi favor.

-No lo ocultes. Se ve genial, una cicatriz en forma de rayo, es asombroso, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada increíble. Cuando era niño mi tío Tom me pregunto porque no imitaba un delfín mientras bajaba desde el tobogán.

-Ay no, bajaste boca abajo y…

-Había una roca al frente. –Le interrumpí antes de que prosiguiera a reírse de mí.

En este turno le toco a él reírse a él de todos modos. Tenía una risa fresca, que marcaba las líneas de su boca a cada lado, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Por lo menos te da cierto misterio.

Apago el cigarro mientras el hilo del humo ascendía hacia arriba en forma de telas lanzadas hacia arriba. Qué pena, se veía tan sensual fumando.

-Lo sé. Me ha funcionado para tener algunos a mi cama.

-¿Enserio?

-A veces. –Mentiroso.-Aquí casi nunca funcionan mis conquistas. Y en verdad solo he tenido dos novios en mi vida por el mismo motivo, creyeron que era un tipo de héroe, pero solo soy un tipo normal que le cuesta mantener relaciones.

-Somos dos.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Fue extraño pero agradable ver que no era el único que le costaba. En cierto punto el sexo no tiene que ser siempre el tema de conversación.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo ahora.

O eso pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero tener sexo contigo, normal, nada de amo ni sumiso.

-¿Seguro?

Me extraño que una persona que se ve que lleva tiempo en esto digiera eso, no caeré en su trampa.

-Bueno un poco.

-No sé, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿Al aire libre? ¿Con personas ahí atrás y algunos abajo?

-Sí. –Esa sonrisa, creo que podría fotografiarla y verla toda la mañana.

-No es la primera vez que tienes sexo en público, ¿cierto?

-No, seria… la quinta creo. –Me confeso señalándome su mano con su media sonrisa aparentando ‘’humildad’’.

-Bueno… ¿tienes condón?

Me acerque justo cuando él sacaba el condón de su pantalón.

-¿Quieres ocupar las máscaras?

-¿Para qué? Ya nos vimos. Pero me gustaría decirte mi nombre.

-Oye… no entendiste lo que dije.

-Si pero no quiero que gimas el nombre de otro cuando puedes decir el elegante nombre que tengo. –Presumir es parte de mi día y noche, es algo inevitable.

-¿Elegante?

-Harry, me llamo Harry. Mi apellido no te diré.

Ambos nos quedamos en medio de un silencio algo extraño en mi gusto, no veo nada de malo decir mi nombre, es hermoso aparte.

-Bien, bien, bien, el mío es Charlie.

-Bien, Charlie.

No quería alargar más la situación, así que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese al principio torpemente, y luego… todo fue cediendo de una manera en que ambos nos envolvimos en un ambiente generado por nuestros gemidos, tantos que omití el ambiente real del que estábamos en verdad.

Cuando era adolescente, hormonal, soñador, soñé con tener un encuentro sexual torbellino. Ese que se muestra en las películas, series, o cuando fui creciendo, se daba en parejas apuestas, elegantes, con un atractivo que conllevaba a una relación toxica, pero con un sexo feroz que dejaba sin aire, yo quería eso, quería estar en los brazos de alguien que me quitara cada suspiro a cada segundo, que con cada caricia me enroscara en un flama que arrasara con partes de mi alma, con una mirada que me paralizara mi cuerpo, erizada mi rostro, diera una electricidad en mi columna hasta atravesar mi caja torácica, que llegara a mi corazón y comenzara un flujo de bombeo veloz, calentado mi sangre, hirviendo mis mejillas, hirviendo la zona de mi pelvis, generando un cosquilleo en la punta de mi pene hasta endurecerlo completo. Para luego estremecer mis piernas lo que causaría una enrollada de mis dedos por placer, mi cuello invadido por besos que traspasaban mi piel, llegando hasta adentro de mi boca, creando lo que sería un gemido de placer.

-Ponte en horcajadas.

Embobado de por fin sentir todo eso junto asentí atolondrado acostándome sobre él, que estaba en el suelo con sus manos debajo de la camisa tocando una piel que hacía ya tiempo no era tocada con tanto deseo como ahora. Era ese deseo que me entregaba, el que quería yo también trasmitirle con cada beso que le daba lentamente saboreándolo en su boca. Eran tan suaves sus labios, tan calientes y húmedos, quería taparme de su saliva ardiente y masturbarme en ella, era algo extraño de pensar, pero nunca había sentido lo que él me daba. Apretándome contra a él, sus brazos cruzados en mi espalda, el moviéndose desde abajo, rozando su miembro en mi trasero, absorbiendo mi cuello, tirando mi cabello dejándole un hueco entre mi cuello y hombro expuesto ante este hombre que devoraba todo a su paso.

-Tienes una piel muy suave.

-Debe ser la crema.

Trate de darle un ambiente amigable, y no tan comprometida, algo que solo iba pasar a la ligera, sin importancia, sabiendo ya, cuando él se sacó el cinturón, sacando su pene, atravesándome con su mirada verdosa, que esta no sería cualquier noche para mí. 

Tome su miembro con mi mano izquierda mientras la otra seguía en su nuca, juntando nuestras frentes, sintiendo su respiración chocando contra mi rostro, tenía olor a menta y limón que comía a besos de vez en cuando al momento que subía mi mano rápidamente para bajarla bruscamente generando ruidos obscenos en su ancho pene que palpitaba lentamente, quería tenerlo adentro en ese momento.

-Quiero metértelo.

-Yo también quiero tenerlo adentro.

-Levántate y ponte contra el barrote.

Lo hice de inmediato, ya que no quería más pensamientos estúpidos, y solo placer. Me puse ahí, y de la nada el me saca la chaqueta y me abría la camisa dejando expuesto todo mi torso pálido y algo velludo que se congelo ante el frio de la noche.

-¡Oye!

-Calla.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que se había puesto en papel de amo… y me gusto en cierto punto, y no sé porque, una estupidez, me sentí decepcionado, llegue a pensar en ese corto tiempo que el solo me siguió el juego para follarme al final. Eso lo que buscan todos. Mientras miraba abajo, vi algunos entrar en sus autos ebrios, otros saliendo riéndose mientras se besaban, u otros simplemente bajaban, tenía una vergüenza gigantesca, ¡estaba sobre ellos a punto de ser cogido en público! Me sentía humillado por solo el hecho de que tal vez me viesen, estaba preocupado, hasta que sentí una cosa húmeda entre mis nalgas; su lengua. Me estaba lamiendo la línea entre mis nalgas semi rapadas, pasando de largo mi ano que palpitaba con el tacto, quería lo metiera, sentir algo ahí, lo que sea. Y fue un dedo lo que sentí, luego lengua, luego el dedo, y así sucesivamente, pero mientras más metía el dedo, mas entraba la lengua succionando mi orificio, rozando con la punta los bordes de mi ano que ya se habían aflojado un poco, y luego chupando como si fuera un chupete, nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos me habían dado ganas de correrme sin si quiera tocarme. Iba a abrir la bragueta para sacar mi miembro y masturbarme a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y la gran concentración que tenía para no gemir con cada pasada que hacia su lengua de largo, pero por alguna razón el tomo mis muñecas de golpe y las puso atrás, sentí una tela rodeándolas y las amarro.

-¡¿Oye?! ¿Qué mierda…?

-Solo yo te toco, ni tu ni nadie, ¿entiendes?

Me susurro atrás de mi oído erizando mis vellos. Su voz gruesa era como un gas embriagador que hizo nublar mi mente inquietada. Todo fue muy brutal, rápido, y delicioso. Introdujo su pene dentro de mi orificio, estaba apretado todavía, sentía el dolor correr por mi cola, mis nalgas se tensaron y gruñí cuando lo sentí hasta al fondo su alargado y ancho miembro que entro como un palo envuelto en mantequilla a un hoyo metálico como el mío. El ejemplo es algo incoherente, pero no podía pensar nada claro en ese momento en que se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás frenéticamente. Toda mi masa corporal se movía, mis pectorales, mi ligera pansa, sentía mis nalgas rebotar contra su pelvis ante los golpes que daba, estaba en las nubes. Su pene tenia vuelto loco, quería más, y más, era completamente otro nivel de cogida, esa que uno ve en las porno, es increíble. Estaba alucinando, estaba en las nubes cuando sentí algo que me dejo anonadado, un cinturón, en mi cuello. De la nada con su mano derecha, mientras la otra seguía a sujetando mis muñecas, rodeo mi cuello con un cinturón, era extremo, esto era algo que nunca me había pasado. Estaba siendo dominado rápidamente, con el cinturón lo demostró, al jalarme hacia al, chocar mi espalda contra su desnudo torso, y sentir sus marcados pectorales, fue lo que me produjo un gemido que creo que se escuchó hasta abajo, lo que menos quería. Acorto el cinturón, apretó más, y sentía que el aire se me iba en segundo mientras seguía penetrándome, y pene palpitando suplicado para que lo tocasen, rogaba que alguien lo tocara, quien sea, y gracias a quien sea, ocurrió, una mano, sentí ahí mismo, rodeándomelo, era tibio, y fino, abrió los ojos y era un chico con una máscara de gato completa, fue raro ver su máscara, me perturbo un poco pero en verdad solo quería que siguiera, pero por alguna extraña razón Charlie me tiro hacia atrás, sacando su miembro de golpe, cuando levante la cabeza vi como él tomaba a ese chico por el cuello con ambas manos, y luego ese tipo se sacaba la máscara, ¡era el chico de abajo!

-¡Colin!-Grito mostrando sus venas en su cuello, nunca había visto a alguien así enojarse, fue extraño, y no entendía nada, ¿Qué pasaba?

-Mi amor. Lo siento. Nunca más te dejare solo tanto tiempo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que estarías tan desesperado para sacarme celos que te acostaste con un novato? –Qué asco su voz melosa, que asco todo esto, ¿solo me utilizo?

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué?-Ese chico se soltó de su agarre fácilmente, y se contoneo ante mí, se arrodillo y saco el cinturón que seguía en mi cuello.-Patético. –Susurro más para mí, y volver a levantarse y ver a un Charlie con las venas de su cuello a toda vista.-Cariño, ya te pedí perdón, nunca más vuelvo a llegar tarde. Es que precisamente el-Me señalo desde arriba, y yo abajo solo mirándolo a él, ya no me atrevía a mirar a Charlie.-fue quien me distrajo, le dije que ibas a buscarme, pero siguió insistiendo, el me retraso.

-No me importa, lárgate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pusiste celoso cuando me viste con Josh? Ya sabes que no me importa el.

-Y ya sabes que tú no me importas.

-Si claro, y por eso te cogías a este novato. Tú mismo dices que los novatos aquí son patéticos, en busca de solo sexo como puercos en el barro buscando su comida. Te dan asco los tipos así, Adam.

Dios, nunca me sentí tan humillado, quería llorar. Pero no delante de ellos, muchos menos de Charlie. Como pude me deshice del nudo de la corbata, me levante y mientras me subía los pantalones y mis calzones me iba, recién ahí me di cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando, que humillación.

-Espera, Harry.

No me importaba, solo fue sexo, no fue la gran cosa, solo eso, ya pasara, jamás volveré, eso lo tengo en claro.

-Harry, espera.

Maldita sea, me agarro la muñeca. Me di vuelta y como pude luche contra sus ojos verdes convertidos en dos espadas.

-No, ya paso. Solo fue sexo, encontrare a otro.

-¿Qué? No, oye…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De dónde vino el grito?

-¿Paso algo malo?

Todos hacían las preguntas al mismo tiempo que yo me dirigía hacia donde salió el grito. Fue en una habitación, vi una chica que bajaba de una tela roja gigante, creo que estaba bailando ante un grupo de personas bien vestidas y otras nada vestidas que peleaban, más bien solo dos, un tipo robusto ahorcando a otro, y todos vueltos locos deteniéndolo.

-¡Gregory, basta!-Era el histérico de mi amigo Ron.

-¿Ron? Ron, ¿Qué pasa?-Como pude entre en la multitud para agarrar a mi amigo aun con el antifaz de gato.

-¡Harry, no vayas!

No me importaba lo que decía Charlie, solo me preocupaba que le hubiesen hecho algo a Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Gregory, por favor, cariño, te lo suplico, déjalo, míralo, se está poniendo morado! ¡Hagan algo, maldición!

Ron no me escuchaba, estaba histérico golpeando la espalda de Goyle mientras lloraba, y ese imbécil no soltaba al otro tipo que por lo que veía se estaba desmayando

-¡Harry!

Escuche el grito proviniendo de Charlie, y todo se descontrolo. Un tipo golpeo una chica con una botella, otros también se empezaron a golpear, y todo esto se volvió paranoia física. La gente empujaba para todos lados, como desquiciados, animales, no podía ver a Charlie, y a Ron lo perdí de vista cuando vi que Gregory soltó al tipo y se llevó a mi amigo. No sabía qué hacer, comenzó a faltarme el aire al ver tantas personas correr, guardias entrando y agarrando a los que podía para echarlos, tipos golpeando brutalmente a otros con látigos, chicas y chicos llorando, ¿Qué era este lugar?

-¡Harry, ven!

Y entre la masa de gente que se amontonaba en la salida vi a Charlie, tenía su mano alzada como para agarrar la mía, quise, pero vi a Colin colgarse a su costado y me acorde lo que paso hace unos minutos, así por mi orgullo lo mire por última vez, vi al tipo más guapo, más sensible, y bien cogedor en mi vida, y sería la última vez que lo viera, era mejor, creo. Me fui a otra dirección aun escuchando mi nombre saliendo de su boca con un grito opacado por los griteríos de los demás. No sabía dónde ir, mire para todos lados preguntándome si había otra salida. Fui hacia el balcón para respirar aunque sea unos segundo aire, cuando mire hacia abajo vi una escalera, tenía escalera la porquería esa, así que abrí la tapa y como pude saque la escalera para bajar, vi también como algunos me vieron y comenzaron abajar conmigo rápidamente, todos ellos huyeron en distintas dirección como ratas huyendo de los gatos. Éramos sus presas.

Al bajar, me di cuenta que estaba vacía la calle, sentí miedo por cuarta vez. La primera fue por la cicatriz, tan pequeño y ya me importaba mi físico, en verdad no tanto, siempre me digo que soy hermoso porque tengo que hacerlo, o si no me baja la autoestima, tendría que ir al psicólogo de nuevo, y me vendría un bajón. La segunda fue cuando caí en depresión, los niños son crueles, más en la adolescencia, donde hay tanto egoísmo y egocentrismo, esa etapa de mi vida sufrí mucho, cuatro ojos, cara rajada, muchos chicos ocultándome porque no querían admitir que era gay, mi miedo a confesarlo. Y la tercera, fue cuando uno un choque de auto de mis padres, fue después de que nos reconciliáramos, estábamos como en una guerra fría, y una noche me llamaron, la peor llamada de mi vida como siempre la recordare, casi mueren, y yo no les había dicho cuando los amaba, tuve tanto miedo que se fueran y me dejaran solo, mucho miedo. Pero donde hay oscuridad, hay luz, mientras ellos se recuperaban, Ron y los chicos, Hermione, Draco, Neville, y Luna, me apoyaron, y se dieron cuenta de mi estado mental, y que tenía que ir al psicólogo, ahí recién tome en cuenta de mi estado depresivo, con eso, y más adelante cambie un poco, pero aun así es difícil mantener las apariencias, fingir que eres fuerte, un guerrero, es difícil, como lo es ahora al no aguantarme las lágrimas. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado, si tuve parejas idiotas, pero ninguna me humillo como este tipo no era nadie en mi vida. Y como no es nadie, me seque las lágrimas, y seguí adelante hasta llegar a mi departamento a cobijarme con las frazadas sin sacarme la ropa.

La luz. Día. Dolor de cabeza. Mucho tequila creo. Desperté y trate de bloquear lo bizarro que paso ayer de mi mente, cada recuerdo, cada dialogo que se formó en Avada Kedavra, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en una discoteca habría algo así? He ido ahí ya casi cuatro años, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que ese piso era de ese tipo, y mucho menos que fuera Ron quien me lo introdujera en una sola noche para luego huir de ella como loco. Ese lugar en enserio era muy explícito para mi gusto. Y aparte… Había tocado el timbre y fui a ver, ya todo limpio, con ropa decente y era un repartidor que me dejo una caja envuelta como regalo, firme y se fue, cuando adentre la caja mi celular sonó con la canción de los The Beatles; all together now y cuando mire el celular era un video llamada de Luna.

-Hola.

-Te llego mi paquete justo a la hora, le pondré cinco estrellas al tipo. Solo quería saber eso, adiós.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué es esto?

-Pues el regalo de Ron.

-¿Y….?

-Porque no iré. Tengo una entrevista con un escritor, es importante para la editorial así que no puedo faltar. Ya le dije a Ron en la mañana, así que no habrá problemas, adiós, besos.

-Adiós, lunática.

Ni como estoy, ni cómo va la vida, nada, siempre es así, igual la amamos.

Me prepare con mi vestimenta simple, pero no tan simple, sino que un poleron de lana roja para tapar la marca que me dejo el tipo de ayer, lo tenía casi morada, maldición, con el sol que había afuera, pero gracias a la madre naturaleza a donde celebrarían a Ron hay mucho viento, así que le metería esa excusa. Tome los regalos y me fui.

El lugar era una cabaña, a donde arrendaron los Weasley ya que la mayoría de los amigos de Ron y los hermanos viven en Londres, tuve que tomar como más cinco trenes para llegar al pueblito donde se ubicaron, y ya todo estaba puesto en orden. La gran mesa con el mantel blanco, globos, decoraciones, platos, dulces, y la mesa de los regalos a donde fui a dejarlos.

-¡Harry!

El hermoso sonido del grito de una madre es encantador. La señora Weasley es como la madre que todos quisiéramos tener, pero no lo admitimos para no agrandar el ego de Ron.

-¿Cómo esta señora, Weasley?

-Fantástica. ¿Y tú cariño?

-Fantástico, también.

Su sonrisa en su redondo rostro siempre me ha causado ternura y curiosidad de cómo es posible que tal tierno rostro, es también el causante de los miedos de Ron adolescente si no llegaba temprano a casa.

-Entra, entra. Conoce el lugar, es casi similar a la nuestra.

Casi, bien dicho, no tiene el toque hogareño pero si el toque rustico de su casa.

-Ron aún no ha llegado, creo que tuvo un problema con su novio, o algo así. Pero llegara en cualquier momento, y Hermione con Draco vendrán después, y bueno, sus hermanos, ya sabes, llegan como gotas de lluvia.

El aire casi se me fue al recordar lo sucedido anoche, se me había olvidado por completo lo que le paso a Ron. Debí llamarlo, maldición.

-¿Qué paso? Te pusiste más pálido de lo normal.

-No es nada, el viaje fue muy largo.

-Y friolento al parecer, vienes con lana, cariño, estamos a mitad de verano.

-Sí, es que aquí corre mucho viento.

-Es cierto, le dije a Arthur que arrendáramos otro lugar, pero no, que esta le daba un cierto aire a nuestra casa, uy, como detesto que se ponga testarudo, si se vuela las cosas, ya sabes de quien es la culpa.

-Claro que sí, señora Weasley.

-Bien, bien, lamento dejarte solo ahora, pero debo ver unas cosas en la cocina, si gustas puedes acompañarme.

-No se preocupe, aquí estoy bien, de hecho iré a dar un paseo por la cabaña.

-Claro, claro, ve, ve, ve.

Asentí mientras la veía, una ternura andante mesclada con un poco de pólvora. Si le decía que iba a llamar a Ron se preocuparía y se daría cuenta que lo que hubiese pasada con su novio fue serio. Pero apenas tome mi celular y Ron estaba entrando sonriente con Gregory que estaba todo lo contrario.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Madre.

Deje que abrazara sus padres, que por un pequeño momento el señor Weasley me saludo para luego salir conversando con Gregory que le cambio el caracho un poco más amigable al recibir el abrazo de la madre de Ron.

-Oye.

Sonreí aparentando normalidad cuando nos abrazamos y me susurro que fueras al patio trasero donde había un alberca completamente rustica a toda letra.

-¿Ahora me dirás que mierda paso a noche? Ni una llamada. –Le reclame dándole la cara, cuando debí preguntarle si estaba bien, fue el orden equivocado.

-Tu tampoco.-Tenía razón.

-Lo siento, no era tu deber llamarme. Es que… todo se descontrolo. Pero ¿Qué paso? Estaba ahorcando a ese tipo…

-SHhhh, que no te escuche mi madre o sino mata a Gregory. –Como pudo, Ron me llevo un poco mas lejos mirando de vez en cuando hacia la casa donde perdimos de vista a su ‘’osito’’.-Lo que paso fue que cuando terminamos nuestro ‘’juego’’ un tipo vino por detrás y agarro mi collar, tirándome hacia atrás para que chupara su pene, y bueno… hay una regla que todos saben desde que Gregory y yo comenzamos a frecuentar ahí, y es que nadie puede tocarme, ni aunque este solo, o si no pasa lo que paso ayer.

-Goyle está loco. –Estaba horrorizado ante la brutalidad de su novio, para más lo estaba de Ron que parecía encontrarlo normal y aparentemente romántico.

-Es así. Está bien, exagero, casi lo mata, pero no lo hizo. Aparte ya no podremos ir nunca más ahí.

-¿Les prohibieron el ingreso?

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Avada Kedavra se acabó. Cuando los guardias bajaron algunos locos, esos tipos empezaron hacer desastre ahí abajo, tanto que crearon un incendio, salió en las noticias.

-Sabes que no tengo televisor.

-En las redes, Harry, dios, hazte una cuenta. Están vueltos locos, no paran de publicar: ‘’la tragedia de Londres’’. Es un poco triste, ahí volví a ver a Gregory.

-Sí, que triste.

Qué bien, pensaba. Así no tendría la inseguridad de ir o no la discoteca lo que resta del año, ya no lo volveré a ver, ni estar en ese horrendo lugar.

-Iré ayudar a mi madre, ¿vienes?

-No, estoy bien aquí.

-¿Por qué vienes tan abrigado? ¿Qué tienes?

Lo malo de Ron es lo buen metiche que era, tenía esa manía que no se le ha quitado de meter mano donde no debe, como poner su mano en cuello para ver lo que era lo que tenía.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? Harry, perdón, que mal amigo fui. Debí acompañarte, era tu primera vez. Mierda, lo siento, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue consentido? Si no lo fue, no tienes que callártelo, puedes decirme, y Gregory puede…

-Cálmate, Ron, cálmate. Respira, y exhala, no pasa nada malo. Yo quise, enserio.

-Harry, no mientas.

-No lo hago. Enserio lo disfrute. –Sonreírle sabía que no bastaba, pero no podía demostrarle con pruebas que en verdad no me disgusto lo que hizo ese tipo, solo le quedaba creerme.

-Bien, si lo dices…. Harry.

-No miento, Ron. Anda, ve con tu madre, seguramente debe estar vuelta loca mandando a tu hombre.

-Ay no, Gregory odia que lo manden, te veo en un rato.

Como un títere asentí de nuevo cansado de hablar y pensar.

Ya no existía Avada Kedavra. Tantos años yendo ahí, ligando como estúpido para que me trataran como tal después, y cuando casi tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida, todo se fue a al caño sin ser previsto. En momento así, solo había una solo solución para calmar mi mente. Me saco el poleron, mi playera, la doble, y la deje en una silla donde abajo puse mis zapatillas y calcetines. Para luego meterme de golpe a la helada agua, creando al principio efervescencia por el golpe de mi cuerpo contra el agua.

Es una manía que tengo, el agua para mí es como un calmante, aquí es donde mi mente se pone en blanco, y me hace volver a cuando era niño, y es hacer burbujas con mi boca. Me fascina hacer eso y ver como ascienden a luz de al centro, es tan hermoso que genera cierto efecto de arcoíris, y cuando veía eso, más hacia, y más, y más, sin cansarme, incluso aun teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¡Charlie, no!

El grito de la señora Weasley me alerto justo al ver una sombra negra acercarse, tomándome a la fuerza y sacándome.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! Suéltame.

-¡Te estabas ahogando!

-¡¿Parezco ahogado, idiota?!

Mire al imbécil que me saco de la nada de la placentera alberca y toda mi mente comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para traerme recuerdos innecesarios.

-¿Harry?

-¿Charlie?

-¿Se conocen?

Giramos al mismo tiempo hacia la señora Weasley, yo no quería que supiera, ¿el sí?

-No.-Parece que no.-No nos conocemos. Es… que es la primera vez que lo conozco, al amigo de Ron.

-¡Cierto! Por cierto, Harry, Bill está adentro para que lo conozcas también, trajo a la esa.

-Su novia, madre. –Apareció atrás Ron negando mientras nos traía toallas.

-Si, como sea. Ya anda arreglarte, Harry, están por llegar los chicos, rápido, rápido. Hay una habitación arriba, pero deja limpio.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Tome mis cosas dándole la espalda todo el tiempo y fui corriendo hacia arriba. Debe ser una broma, una maldita broma.

¿De todos los ‘’Charlie’’ del mundo, tenía que ser precisamente el hermano de Ron? ¿Enserio? Qué vergüenza, no sé cómo lo mirare, o a Ron, o a su madre, o a su padre, o a toda su familia, que mal.

-¡¿Qué…?!

Entro de golpe al momento en que me estaba vistiendo, que inoportuno.

-Me mando a cambiarme de ropa aquí. No te mirare, si es lo que te molesta.

-¿Tenia ropa de repuesto?

-Mi madre es precavida, dice que no le sorprendería que George y Fred tiraran al agua a Ron.

No me había dado cuenta que lo dije en voz algo hasta que me respondió, que mal, no quería hablarle. Pero no me importaba, solo estaba enfocado en vestirme en tiempo veloz, he irme y tratar de no verlo lo que resta del cumpleaños.

Durante el día, y la noche fue una tortura, sentía su mirada casi todo el tiempo, incluso vi que hacia el ademan de querer acercarse pero veía alguien cerca mío y se iba a otro lado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Charlie? Se ve ansioso. –No entendí la pregunta de Ginny hasta ver a donde miraba ella, y sin querer nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Debe ser el trabajo, Ginny, pero ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, hermanita?

Dijo de pasada Fred, al lado de Ginny mirándola sonriendo y se fue tarareando algo de floja y pelirroja.

-Púdrete, Fred.

-Ginny.

Y como buena madre que es la señora Weasley la escucho desde adentro de la casa cuando atendía a otros invitado.

-Perdón, mamá.

La risa involuntaria salió de mi boca sin querer cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿De qué te ríes? Lo más raro de todo, es que Charlie no se te ha acercado a ti, de hecho lo veo de lo más bien con Draco, Neville, pero contigo, es distinto, ¿Qué paso?

Maldita seas, Ginny, y su intuición femenina.

-No sé, seguramente se enojó cuando se dio cuenta que no me estaba ahogando.

-¿Ya se hizo el héroe tan rápido?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tiene ese instinto protector, por eso se convirtió en detective. Aun así es insoportable lo sobreprotector que es.

-Qué extraño. Porque durante años me han dicho que era veterinario.

Hay momentos en la vida que da risa, frases, un texto, una música, un chiste, pero los que más aprecio son los gestos. Esos que son tipo caricaturesco, cuando la persona saben que metió la pata hasta el fondo, y abre los ojos como si les fuera a salir.

-Mierda. No le digas que te dije.

-¿Por qué mintieron sobre eso?

-Es que era un chiste y tú lo creíste. Y no podíamos decirte el contenido verdadero.

-¿Y eso sería?

Sé que soy malo en presionarla, pero es divertido verla agobiada por primera vez en su vida.

-Ay, no.

-Dime, no sé qué era el chiste, ponme al tanto.

Ya sabía por dónde había ido el chiste. Y lo que me acuerdo, fue que en verdad fue un chiste, pero yo no lo considere así en ese momento, tenía la mente pura, ¿Qué iba pensar yo que lo que querían decir era que lo que cuidaba y curaba era a sus parejas que las llamaba con nombre de animal?

-Pues…

-¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Su voz seguía igual de potente, casi dándome una orden que petición en verdad.

-Adiós. –Esa maldita no se me va a escapar.

-Vamos arriba, por favor.

No podía negarme y hacer un espectáculo ante la familia de Ron que estaba como buen anfitrión hablando en cada grupo que se formó en su fiesta junto con Goyle que no se le despegaba ni para ir al baño.

-¿Qué quieres?

Me acerque a la ventana para abrirla y respirar algo de aire fresco preparándome para la conversación que no quería tener.

-Pedirte disculpas. Lo que paso ayer…

-No volverá a pesar. Y no diré nada, si te preocupa eso. Es verdad.

-No. No entiendes.

Gire a verlo y vi al hombre apuesto con su entrecejo duro, como si estuviera procesando lo que dije.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Lo que paso a noche fue exactamente lo que paso. Tu… solo querías darle celos a ese chico…

-No, no, no, no. Dios, no. Te dije que lo que había pasado, y lo que pienso de las personas que tuve sexo, no son nada para mí. Lo que en verdad fue Colin fue impuntual al no llegar a la orgia que íbamos a tener, odio las personas que no llegan a tiempo, me moleste, estuve con otros durante horas, y horas, el sí estuvo con otro tipo pero no le di importancia cuando choque contigo. Luego de eso… tuve una agradable noche, gracias a ti, y sé que fui dominante, y que te asuste por lo del cinturón, y pido perdón.

-Está bien. Si total, a mí también me gusto. Solo que me sorprendiste, sabiendo que yo era novato lo hiciste igual, y luego eso que dijo el chico de que no te gustaba los novatos…

-Es cierto, no me gustan, solo quise probar como seria con un ‘’virgen’’ en ese ámbito, y me sentí como un idiota cuando te vi ir, de verdad perdón.

-Ya, ya está, y ya dije que igual me gusto, solo me sorprendí un poco.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Un silencio incomodo paso por la habitación se instaló quizás cinco o seis minutos sin hablarnos, no mirándolo, sintiendo su mirada, solo quería irme, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ser grosero, o como alguien con sentido.

-Así que… eres el famoso Harry Potter. Mamá no paraba de hablar de ti, y mucho menos Ron, y cuando viniste a vivir aquí fue lo mismo.

-Si.-No sabía que más decirle.- Es incomodo habernos conocido de esta forma.

-Sí.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Piensa Harry, di algo interesante, inteligente, algo.

-¿Por qué durante todo este tiempo me han dicho que eres veterinario?

Lo vi vacilando durante unos segundos, y por un pequeño segundo logre ver un ligero sonrojo. Paso a mi lado para ser el ahora en ponerse ante la ventana. Escuche que inhalaba y exhalaba, se dio la vuelta y su cara de afligido no me dio más que risa, ya me tenía una idea.

-No te rías, ya sabes porque.

-Es que, soy un honesto, puede haya sido mi culpa por no entender el chiste, ¿pero porque contarles a todos lo mismo?

-No le dijeron a todos porque si, fue porque Fred y George contaron ese chiste a todos que se encontraban en su camino

-Lo que me acuerdo del chiste hacia ti era algo de que en la noche debías estar cuidando a tus animales, puercos, y caballos, si uno hubiese sabido lo que hacías hubiese sido chistoso.

-Eso mismo dije yo a los chicos. Nadie más sabia que hacía con mis amantes, y por eso nadie iba a entender el chiste, aun así lo hicieron, creo que fue más por morbo de que solo ellos sabían el porqué.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron todos? Acaso, ¿te vieron…? Oh…

Tapándome la boca no iba a contener la risa que se avecinaba con los segundos, esto es gloria.

-Fue sin querer. Era mi cumpleaños, entraron de golpe a mi departamento.

-¿Y que encontraron?-Aguanta la risa, Potter, aguanta.-Vamos, dime.

-Estaba… con tipo…. Con mascara de burro.

Todo el aire se acabó, y dentro de mi garganta hubo el desfiles de jotas y a, durante todo el momento en que vi a Charlie acercarse, tomando mis manos que trataban de opacar tales letras para que no me escucharan los de abajo, sosteniendo mis manos en su mano izquierda, y con la otra acariciando mi mejilla izquierda, ese acto, disminuyo mi risa burlesca.

-Tienes una risa escandalosa.

-Lo sé-Dije atropellando las letras contra la risa que se apagaba de a poco.

-Me gusta.

-Ya.-Me estaba poniendo nervioso, nunca me habían dicho eso.

-Tus ojos. Tu piel. Tus manos. Y tu cicatriz.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago. Enserio me gusta. Es muy bonito, en forma de rayo, muy peculiar. Y aparte, a noche no podía dejar de pensar en donde estarías, si estabas perdido con tu maravillosa vista.

-Ahora veo bien, tengo mis lentes de contacto, si pasa algo, tengo mis marcos, así no te preocupes de mi maravillosa vista, que aunque no veía nada a noche, logre llegar sano y salvo.

-¿No te fuiste conmigo por lo de Colin?-Su pregunta me descoloco un poco, pero si estamos siendo honestos.

-Sí. Me sentí humillado.

-Perdón.

-Ya está. Ya hablamos de eso. No hay más que hablar.

-Claro que sí. Quiero conocerte.

-¿Qué?

-Tu… a mi… me gustaste mucho, me agradaste de verdad, quiero saber si sientes lo mismo. Entendería que no, recién nos conocemos, y sería raro…

-Claro, si quiero conocerte más.

-Bien. De hecho, a noche pensaba, durante el sexo, en invitarte a una cafetería que está abierta las veinticuatro horas, tomar algo ahí, hablar tranquilos, me gusto conversar contigo.

-A mí también.

-¿Entonces…?

-Pues…. ¿una cita?

-¡¿Tienen una cita?! ¡Acaban de conocerse, mamá!

-Maldición, Ginny.

-Fue mi culpa, se me olvido cerrar la puerta.

Ya veía venir la tragedia, los pasos, los rostros pecosos, oh, no.

-¿Con mi familia abajo? ¿Qué no viviste con ellos durante unos años? ¿No aprendiste nada?

-Claro que sí. Siempre mantener la puerta cerrada cuando estamos bajo el mismo techo con un Weasley.

-Mierda, Harry.

-Lo siento.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso, y me siento así, porque lo soy, pero que alguien te mire así, es agradable de igual forma. Pero la magia duro poco al ver la puerta abrirse dramáticamente haciendo entrar a todos los Weasley presente.

-¿Van a tener una cita? Dios, Harry, pensé que tenías mejores gustos.

-Madre.

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que se conocían de antes. Soy tu mejor amigo, y yo tu hermano, Charlie.

-Cálmate Ron.

No sabía que más decirle, o decirles, estaban todos los Weasley en la habitación, solo faltaba las parejas de los hijos Weasley y estaría la familia completa.

-¿Y qué le viste, Harry?

-¿Su rapado y bien peinado cabello?

-¿Su barbilla bien rapada?

-O…

-¿Te gusta que te acaricie como un gato?

-Es veterinario, es experto en eso.

-Fred, George, cállense, ya.

Ay, el pobre se estaba poniendo rojo, que tierno, hay que añadirle algo más.

-Ya se eso. Pero, por lo que tengo entendido Charlie es detective, ¿o no?

-Este…

-Yo…

-Ay Dios.

-Cariño, creo que deje algo abajo, ya vuelvo. –La primera en irse fue la matriarca, claro está.

-No quiero recordar eso. –Siguiéndoles sus dos hijos mayores.

-La, la, la, la, la. –Mi pobre mejor amigo tapándose los oídos.

-Que alguien me borre la memoria ahora, por favor, mami.

-¡Ahora no, Ginny! ¡No se vuelve hablar del tema!

Y todos se fueron al final.

-Los espantaste. –Gire a verlo, y estaba sorprendido al parecer.-Quiero que seas mi novio ahora mismo, si tienes queja, puedo darte dinero para que seas un repelente Weasley.

-No seas malo, son buenos.

-En meterse donde no deben.

-Pero tuvieron su merecido. Irse y no querer hablar de algo en vez de burlarse, debió ser algo fuerte de ver.

-Algo así, yo tampoco quiero recordar.

-Ya me imagino.

Mi risa que salió a flote nuevamente como un maldito mosquito que no se iba se silenció en los húmedos, y cálidos labios de Charlie que tomaba mi rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Muy rápido?

-Algo. Pero… no digo que no me gusto.

Nuestras bocas como imanes se volvieron a encontrar, lo cual separe abruptamente.

-Avada Kedavra se quemó, ¿tu…?

-Ese lugar ni significaba nada hasta que te vi. Gracias a esa disco te conoci, así que ya no me importa.

Mis brazos como dos chicles se pegaron a su espalda después de escuchar eso, ¿Quién no se siente querido después de oír eso?

A veces pienso que mi vida giro siempre en Avada Kedavra. Iba, ligaba, no funcionaba. Iba, ligaba, y una cogida a medias, que solo implicaba en chupar, acariciar y seria. Era todo tan superficial, pero en cierta forma era mi vida juvenil que se quedó atascada ahí, mi amor a la noche, era lo que me impulsaba ir al maravillo lugar, era mágico, pero también era turbio. No había nada puro ahí, a no ser que fuera un joven recién entrando al lugar, que luego le rompen en su cara un papel que dice pureza, no existía eso, nunca existió. Pero si el hecho de que gracias a ese lugar estoy en los brazos del que ahora es mi novio ya tres años, pues le agradezco eternamente. Está cansado. Tuvo un día y noche larguísimo, pero no le pregunto, es mejor, ya que no le gusta mucho hablar del tema, como que tampoco le gusta los pimentones, la música indie, no soporta a los niños, y tampoco le gusta las personas artistas, dice que son muy engreídas. Pero lo que si le gusta, es un sinfín de cosas, como la menta, la botánica, ama la salsa de toma con carne, hace distinto tipos, ama los perros, su color favorito es el color mostaza, le gusta el otoño y la primavera, le fascina los libros de la edad media, de los caballeros andantes, le gusta oler el café, le gusta que yo haga el desayuno y llevárselo, aunque diga que se va a levantar no lo hace, es consentido. Es mi hombre ahora, al que aún le gusta agarrar mi cuello con su cinturón, darme nalgadas, amarrar mis muñecas, y volverme vulnerable, le fascina ver mi rostro rojo por tanto gemir, mi saliva corriendo por afuera de mi boca, y mi ano palpitando por la entrada y salido de su miembro. Este es mi hombre ahora, gracias la discoteca Avada Kedavra.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
